Sea Goddess
by GhostWriter1864
Summary: There is a hidden island a few miles away from La Push. No one knows about the island except those who live there. On the island lives Calypso, a slave. She was cursed for helping a werewolf escape. What happens when she has to leave...  rest inside
1. Prolouge

**Okay, here is a new story... Its been playing around in my head for the last couple of days. Hope you like. I have no clue of what's going to happen... so, I'll find out what happens with you guys! :) Reviews are much loved!**

* * *

><p><em>Sea Goddess<em>

_Prolouge_

_He kept on running. He had to get off this island! His precious imprint was waiting, longing for him back in La Push. He didn't know how long he had been gone. It was too long. He had to see his mate soon or he'll go crazy. _

_The man broke through the trees and onto the beach. Knowing it was hopeless, he didn't slow his pace, picking it up. He was slammed back onto the beach as soon as he was knee deep in water. He got up and continued to do. Each time he hit the invisible wall, more of his energy left him._

"_Stop! You're killing yourself!" A voice rang out. He stopped and looked up at the voice. The voice belonged to a beautiful girl. She didn't look anything like anyone on the island or anywhere he had been before. She had pale skin- not like the Cold Ones-, long brown hair that had blue in it, sea green eyes and rose red lips. She was a tiny little thing, at least two heads shorter than the man was. She was wearing a shimmering white dress that flowed around her. It was fitted snugly to her form. A huge golden necklace was tightly around her neck, like a collar. "Who are you?" The man asked. He felt no feelings towards the beautiful woman._

"_I am Calypso. My father is the one that imprisoned you here. I will help you get back to your mate." She whispered._

"_How? And why?" The man asked, studying her to see if she was lying._

"_It was oringally my idea to trap you here. Then I learned that you had a mate from where you came from. I will raise the barrier so you may escape, but it will be a heavy cost on me. My father won't be pleased. Now, do you want to see your mate or not? I can not hold it open for long." Calypso said._

"_Tell me when." The man growled, getting ready to run._

_Calypso walked into the water, right up to the barrier. She placed a hand on it and said a word in another language. The air shimmered around her. "Now! Quickly! The barrier is stronger than I thought." Calypso gasped._

_The man darted towards the sea. Nothing stopped him. Calypso watched the man swim away until she couldn't see him anymore. Then she collapsed into the waves._

"_CALYPSO!" A voice boomed across the island. She shuttered at what was to come. A man stormed to where she was still laying in the waves. "How DARE you release him! He was to be your future husband!" _

"_He already had a mate! And I don't love him!" Calypso said, trying to get back up. The man kept her down with a wave of his hand. _

"_I don't care. He was to your mate!" The man boomed._

"_But Father-" Calypso pleaded._

"_Don't you dare call me Father. You are not my daughter anymore. You have betrayed me. In my eyes, you are nothing more than a slave!" Calypso's father's eyes gleamed at a thought. "From now on, you are to be my slave, not my daughter. To make sure that you never disobey me again, the necklace that you wear will always remind you of your betrayal and it will choke you to death if disobeyed. Also, you now can never have a mate, since you turned away the one I offered. Men will forever be falling in love with you. I curse you for the rest of time!" With those words, Calypso world crumbled._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I know you're wondering who the werewolf is, and all will be explained in the upcoming chapters...? Just so you know, time passes differently on the island than they do everywhere else. I would like to change the title of the story; it was something that I came up with quickly. so, if any of you have an idea, don't be shy and tell me!<strong>

**-Amy**


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay, here is chapter one. I know its short, I haven't had a lot of time to work on it. I litterly wrote the end just now. I have been working on my other stories, learning drill and show music for band, and school work. (I haven't even started today's homework...) Hope you like it! :D Remember, REVIEW!**

**Shout Out: Devious! I'll let you figure out why...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters... If I did... It would be kinda obivious and some things would've gone done a little different... like Seth would get an imprint! Enough of me rambling, and on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sea Goddess<strong>

**Chapter 1**

Was it wrong for me to wish and hope for my father's death? Because I did. That's what I wanted more than anything else in the world. It had been about two years since I was punished by my father. Two, long, terrible and horrible years. But my father was slowly dying. It wasn't noticeable until recently. Ever since I learned that my father could die soon, I would wake up, hoping, begging that he would be dead. People would say, 'But he's your father!' Well, my true father died when I became a slave. I don't know who the man that now wears my father's face.

* * *

><p>I am still a slave. Even after my father's death. I have no master, yet I am still a slave. I cannot take my necklace off. My new master is out there somewhere. The necklace grows slightly more heavier and uncomfortable with every passing day. It is not unbearable yet, but I figure I only have about a year to find my new master. I know for a fact that he or she is not on the island. The day before my father's death, he saw too it that every person that lived on the island came before me to see if they would be my new master. No one was. This meant my new master is somewhere out in the world beyond my home. I would've left the first moment I could in search for a new master, but I cannot survive in that world for long. From my understanding, they have left our world and now live a very different time. A place with strange new things and ideas, a different way of dressing, a new belief and no magic. How can one live without magic? Magic practically involved in everything I do somehow.<p>

I plan on starting with the mainland. Hopefully, I can find the shape shifter who I became a slave for. Or, if he is dead, maybe his son or mate. I have been wondering who his mate is. If she's worthy of him; he was a good man. If I couldn't find my new master in La Push, I would get a map of their world, then go back home and pick a new place to search. I was hoping that the necklace would point me in the right direction. I hope I don't run out of time before I get to live for once. I don't care if I end up dying from this dratted necklace, as long as I get to enjoy the time I have left.

* * *

><p><strong>Heehee. See? I told you: short. I don't know when I'll be able to update, but I'll try to make it soon. I still have to figure some stuff out. So... if you guys have any ideas- any at all- drop me a line!<strong>

**Silent**


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay, Here is Chapter 2! Hope you like it! I had written most of the chapter, then I lost it and I had to rewrite everything. I was so mad at myself. At least I remembered what I wrote, so I could rewrite it, though I did make some changes to it and it became better.**

**Calypso: Silent has something to say. *Looks around, but finding herself alone* Okay, where are you Silent?**

**Silentmusic226: *Peeks out behind a tree* Nowhere! You can't find me! And you can't make me say it!**

**Calypso: I see you Silent. Say it or I'll...**

**Silentmusic226: You'll what? I'm the author! Don't make me kill you off!**

**Calypso: *Snorts* Like you control what I do anymore. You should've known by now that would happen. Now, say it, I'll leave and you'll be without a main character!**

**Silentmusic226: *Fully coming out from behind the tree* You wouldn't dare! *sees that Calypso isn't joking* Fine! I don't own Twilight or any of the pack (too bad, huh?) and only a little bit of Caylpso.**** I only own my own characters that I created.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

I was finally going to do it. I was going to leave the island for the first time! No one would help me and no one knew anything about the real world. Not what was _really _out there. The only person who did was now dead; my father.

I took a deep breath, then stepped into the sea. Nothing happened. I let out my breath. I closed my eyes and walked into the sparkling, swirling water. The water was up to my chest when I tripped and fell the rest of the way under. A cold, strong current grabbed my dress and dragged me father out and even deeper. My lungs screamed for air. I was having trouble remembering which way was up and which way was down. With the last of my quickly fading energy, I sent out a message to any near-by sea creatures, asking, pleading for their help. Just as my vision was going in and out of focus and black around the edges, I felt something grab onto me and pulled me along. My head shot up from the water. I gasped, taking in as much air as I could. I coughed up a bunch of water.

I looked around to see who was my savior, but they were long gone. I shivered from the cold. I never knew that water could be this cold! It was so cold, my breath came out in white clouds. I could see a land a ways off. I shakily swam towards the shore. The land looked like it was shrouded in mist.

I collapsed on the shore, water lapping around my legs. The icy coldness was snapping my link to the sea, making me both mentally and physically weak. My near-drowning didn't help the matter. It was strange; nothing like that had ever happened to me before. I was still a goddess of the sea, even after all the curses on me. I always felt like I was apart of the sea, but this sea, was a strange, wild beast that snarled at the sight of me. What kind of place was this?

The air seemed to be filled with needles of ice, their only job was to continually poke and prick at every inch of my shivering skin. The gold necklace seemed to freeze to my skin, making me wince in pain.

A wolf howl sounded through the air. I dismissed it, not caring enough. Then I heard voices yelling at each other, along with footsteps running towards me, rocks crunching under their feet. At that point, not only did I not care, I couldn't find the will to raise my head. The world finally went black.

I wasn't unconscious for long; being near the sea did that me. I was probably out for only a few minutes. I was warmer, much warmer. I kept my eyes closed, slowly taking everything in. The voices that I heard were speaking in a tonuge that I didn't understand, so that probably they weren't in my head. The voices were all male except one female one. I could feel someone's arms around me. Who ever it was reminded me of the shape-shifter because the arms that held me felt like his: burning hot.

My eyes fluttered open on their own. I slowly took everything in. I was still on the beach. The was only a little of mist covering the ground lightly. The voices belonged to a group of people around me. Their looks reminded me of the shape-shifter was well; they all had copper skin and short black hair. When they noticed that I had woken up, they fell silent, staring at me. I could see the uncertiantary in their eyes.

One of them knelt in front of me, since I was still sitting on the ground. He appeared to be the oldest. He said something in a gentle tone. I just stared at him silently. _What did he want? What language did he speak? Where was I? _I wondered. He either asked the same thing again or something different; I couldn't tell.

"Who are you? Where are we? What do you want?" I asked, my voice sore and shaky. The man blinked and gasped slightly. Was my language just as strange to him as his was to me? That would explain the very confused look on their faces.

I shivered, and not just from the cold. I had never felt so alone and utterly clueless. The arms that held me pulled me closer, warming me up even more. For the first time, I looked up at the person. When our eyes met, everything clicked into place. He had copper skin and short black hair like the others. He sucked in a shocked breath, brown eyes wide. It felt like everything was right and made sense, even if it didn't. He looked like he was seeing the sun for the first time- which wasn't hard to imagine in a dark and cold place like this- and I was his personal new sun.

I felt like crying. Both happy and sad kind of tears wanted to fall from my eyes. I didn't know who he was, and I most certainly didn't understand this strange connection between us, but I wanted to spend forever with him. And yet, I couldn't. I didn't have a master. And I _must_ have a master for the rest of time. I had no clue of where to start searching, nor how to get back home. And what made my happiness turn bitter-sweet and burn was that he and I couldn't understand each other. I didn't even know his name for Zeus's sake!

He said something to me, snapping me out my thoughts. "What?" I asked him. He repeated it slowly. It was one word, a name…? I whispered the word. The name felt werid on my tongue. Was this his name? "Calypso," I said slowly, pointing to myself, then placed my hand on his chest, waiting for his reply. I wanted to be sure that I was right, and that was his name. He gave me a surprised look. He knew my name? But how?

"Calypso," He said, his hand on my cheek, which was turning red from my blush. He moved his hand from my cheek and placed it on his chest, repeating the word again. I was right; it _was _his name. I repeated it. He smiled. "Calypso," I said, hand on my chest, then on his chest, saying, "Embry."


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi! I know its been a while... sooo... here is chapter 3! I know its short, but its something... right? Hope you all like it and thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sea Goddess<strong>

**Chapter 3**

**Now I'm about **

**To give you my heart**

**But remember this one thing**

**I've never been in love before**

**So you're gonna have to be easy on me**

**-Count on you by Big Time Rush ft. Jordan Sparks**

I am so scared. If it weren't for Embry, I would have alreadyrun back into that awful, cold sea and try to get back home, and await my death. There were so many strange and scary things. Why did no one know that the mortal's world was like this? None of it looked like what I thought it would be like. Where were the people dressed like me? Where were the people who spoke my language? Where were the temples for the gods? Is that why this place is so dark and cold? Because the gods are punishing these people for not worshiping them?

I couldn't- wouldn't- be pulled away from Embry; he was the only person I truly trusted. They took me- well, Embry carried me since I was shaking so hard I kept falling-to a small house. Being in Embry's arms was like I was in heaven, free of all my curses and free to do what I wished. I could feel myself warming up and the shivers were slowly stopping.

The house they brought me to made me shake my head in wonder. It was clearly a happy, warm home. How could it be _here_; in such a dark, cold place? How could such beauty survive here?

We went inside and a smell assaulted my nose. My stomach growled at it; it smelled so good. I didn't recognize the smell. _I wonder what food it is. What do they eat here? Is it anything like the food back home? _I thought. Embry asked me something, smiling slightly. I tilted my head in confusion. I couldn't keep my own smile off my face. How could I not? It was like I _had_ to smile if he was smiling.

He started to look frustrated. I couldn't find it in myself to blame him. I wished so hard with all my heart that I could understand what he was saying.

Someone called out from a different part of the house. A moment later a woman was walking quickly to where we were at. I had to hide my gasp since it was probably rude. But that didn't keep my eyes from going wide. The woman had three long, terrible scars running down one side of her face. The woman went straight to Sam, who's name I learned on the way here, acting like the rest of us didn't exist. Sam kissed each of her scars before kissing her lips. I had to look away, it seemed like something private.

Embry started moving. He walked to a room with things that looked like a couch and chairs. Though they didn't look like any furniture I recognized. Embry set me down on one of the "chairs" and grabbed several blankets. He proceeded to wrap them around me. "Thank you Embry," I whispered, touching his cheek. I'm sure gratitude was shining in my eyes, since he said something in reply. I think it was something along the lines of 'your welcome'.

I heard the woman start speaking rapidly. She came into the room and stopped in front of me. _Did she want me here? Was she going to kick me out? How did she get those scars?_ Embry stood up and stepped in front of me, protecting me from her. They spoke for a few minutes. I only understood two words in their entire conversation: Embry's and my names. My eyes wandered around the room until they landed on a table. On the table sat a book. I reached for it and turned it around in my hands. I flipped through it.

I frowned. Was this their language? English? But English was a dead language. No one spoke it anymore, and people could barely _read_ it. I looked up to see Embry and the woman staring at me. I tugged on Embry's clothes and he knelt down to my level.

"Is _this_ your language? English?" I asked slowly, pointing to the book. The word English sounded and felt weird on my tongue.

Embry recognized the word English for sure. His eyes lit up and he started talking rapidly. I put my hand over his mouth to stop him. "English is a dead language, Embry. I don't understand you! What are you saying?" I asked, tears pricking my eyes. Embry pulled me into a hug and spoke soothingly. I wrapped my arms around him, not wanting to ever let go.

After a while I pulled back and looked down at the book nestled in my lap. "English," I said, holding up the book and pointing to the words. Embry nodded, slight frown on his face. He probably didn't know where I was going with this. I nodded and smiled. "I will learn how to speak your language Embry. I swear it to you!"

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? If any of you have any love songs or songs that I could use, please tell me. I am going to run out of songs soon! (I have started to use songs in most of my stories and I don't like using the same song twice)<strong>

**Quote of the Chapter: Well, there's the usual things: flowers... chocolates... promises you don't intend to keep...**

**Tell me what movie its from and I'll send you... I'll think of something later. Please guess, its so much fun! I will tell you the answer in the next chapter if people try and guess it.**

**Silentmusic226**


End file.
